The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of a Dracaena plant, botanically known as Dracaena fragrans stednerii and known by the cultivar name Janet Craig Gomezzi. This plant is a sport of the parent Dracaena fragrans stednerii, which is unpatented stock that was introduced into Costa Rica from Central Africa. The new cultivar was discovered in 1995 by the inventor in Costa Rica, Central America, Province of Alajuela, District 11 Cutris; County No. 10 San Carlos. It was discovered as a naturally occurring sport in a cultivated area on an ornamental plant farm dedicated to cultivating Dracaena fragrans stednerii. The cultivar was reproduced by propagating it asexually using tip cuttings as well as top cuttings on the same ornamental plant farm where it was discovered.
The new cultivar grows faster than its parent. It has wider leaves than the leaves of the parent. It has leaves that are corrugated, whereas the leaves of the parent are not corrugated. The color of the exposed cane graduates from a brownish gray color at the base to rich green smooth surface at the top, whereas the exposed cane of the parent maintains a grayish brown color throughout its height.
The unique features of this new Dracaena plant are stable and have been reproduced through successive generations of asexual propagation.
The new Dracaena has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, humidity, fertilization, day length and light intensity.